When the Ohana's Away
by Jessica12357
Summary: Nani and Pleakley catch Jumba and Wilhelmina in a compromising situation, and Jumba has intentions to take his and Wilhelmina's love further. Rated M just in case for sexual content. Sequel to Opposites Attract.
1. Alone Time

Note: I do not own any Lilo and Stitch characters except Wilhelmina. This story is like a sequel to my other story, _Opposites Attract, _Rated T, in which Wilhelmina is first introduced. To fully understand whom Wilhelmina is, how she and Jumba started, and etc., you might want to read it. This story is M because of some sexual content.

"Do you have your skirt?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Yes," answered Lilo.

"Top?"

"Yes, Wilhelmina."

"Everything?"

"It's fine, Wilhelmina. I also have my camera and a change of clothes in my backpack."

Now that Wilhelmina lived with the Pelekais, she resumed the position of aunt, which included tasks like cleaning, cooking, and everything else Nani is unable to do while she's working, since Wilhelmina is the only other adut female figure. This also allowed Pleakley the luxury of doing whatever he wished without having to worry about household duties. At this point she was making sure Lilo was ready for hula school. Wilhelmina looked at the calendar, and remembered it was Thursday. She handed Lilo a paper bag. Lilo looked inside: a peanut butter sandwich. Lilo smiled.

"For Pudge?"

"For Pudge. Now go on, sweetie, or you'll be late!"

"Thanks, Willie. Bye!" (Sometimes Lilo called Wilhelmina Willie for short.) It seemed mostly everyone else had something to do. Nani had to go to work, of course, and Pleakley was going out to try his hand at tennis, even if he wasn't good at it (which he wasn't). Stitch simply stayed in bed. Jumba had helped Wilhelmina with dishes this morning, so that was one thing off her to-do list. It was important that she finish it, but she didn't know it yet until Jumba sneaked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around so his large hands were on her back, and she draped her slender right arm around his broad neck.

They exchanged a kiss before Jumba asked, "Pumpky Boo" (that was his pet name for her) "are we going to be doing that thing today?"

"I don't know, Snookie Wookie," answered Wilhelmina. "I have to finish cleaning, and..." Jumba planted a kiss on her mouth, temporarily silencing her.

"Relax, dear," he told her. "I am happy to be helping you with what you're doing." Wilhelmina couldn't say no to that, especially because she wanted to do "the thing." (You'll soon find out what that is. Heh heh.) The only left was to clean the house, so the rooms to clean were evenly divided: Wilhelmina would clean two of the bedrooms (Nani and Lilo's) and the kitchen; Jumba would clean the living room, his and Pleakley's room, and the bathroom. In a span of less than half an hour, the whole Pelekai house was spotless. Jumba and Wilhelmina rejoined in the living room.

"So Jumby, should we go out to the ship now for...the thing?" Wilhelmina asked timidly, twirling one of Jumba's hairs. In answer, Jumba scooped her into his strong, masculine arms.

"You are not having to ask me twice, my love!" he answered grinning. With that, he carried Wilhelmina out of the house to the ship, where one of the bedrooms served as Wilhelmina's sleeping quarters. Jumba carefully held Wilhelmina in one arm while he used the other to open the door. Inside, he carefully laid his dear Wilhlmina onto the bed. (Here's where things start to get M Rated!) Jumba began to unbutton his shirt, and Wilhelmina slipped out of her dress. They laid very close, and it started by Wilhelmina rubbing Jumba's chest and kissing on his neck. Jumba, in return, rubbed one of her three shapely thighs and undid the back of her brassiere, revealing her breasts to his joyful eyes. At the very top of them, where cleavage would've formed, Jumba placed his lips. He kissed and even nibbled a little, achieving a delighted gasp and squeal from Wilhelmina. That gave her an idea. For a minute, she disappeared to the kitchen and came back shortly with a can of whipped cream. Jumba chuckled, "Are you trying to make sundae in bed?" Wilhelmina gave him an evilly seducing grin.

"These _aren't _for sundaes," she answered. Jumba's brows shot up in surprise as Wilhelmina applied a little bit to his chest and neck area, and proceeded to press up against him and remove it. Her two tongues were very talented. Jumba did the same with her breasts, and by the time they were done, they were amazingly sticky. But the surge had been worth it. Suddenly Jumba remembered something Wilhelmina had said when she had to leave for Plorginaria.

Jumba asked, "Wilhelmina, are you remembering how you said we wouldn't be doing this kind of stuff without us being married?"

Wilhelmina stopped nibbling on Jumba's neck long enough to reply, "Yes, I do. But frankly, Jumba, that doesn't matter right now."

Jumba grinned evilly and said, "I was hoping you'd be saying that!" Their actions intensified, along with the removal of more clothing. The duo twisted and turned, and if someone had been looking in the window, amidst the darkness they would've mistaken them for two wild animals fighting. Jumba and Wilhelmina's hearts raced, their blood pumped faster than they thought possible, and before you could say Kohanamoku, they finally reached a climax...

...

They eventually tired themselves out, and when they were finished, their hair (or in Jumba's case, hairs) was unruly and matted, their flesh was hot and slightly moistened with sweat, and they were panting heavily. Wilhelmina laid her head on Jumba's chest, and listened as his panting slowed, and was now breathing normally.

"Jumba..this has been a wonderful time, hasn't it?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Heh heh. You can be saying that again, my dear," Jumba grinned. He kissed her on the head, and added, "When I was married, Nathalia-that was wife's name-and I _never _did anything _close _to what we were just doing." A thought occured to him. "Won't everyone be wondering where we are?"

"Probably," Wilhelmina answered, "but I doubt they would look in he-"

But Wilhelmina didn't get to finish her sentence. The door to the room was suddenly flung open, revealing Pleakley in his tennis outfit.

"Jumba, are you-AHHHH!" If you read _Opposites Attract_, you might remember in Chapter Six: Romance Blossoms how Pleakley caught them in the bathtub together. Well, his surprise then was NOTHING compared to him seeing Jumba and Wilhelmina now_. _"Oh my Lord..." With that, Pleakley fainted. Another voice came behind Pleakley.

"Pleakley! What's wrong?" It was Nani, and when she tried to figure out what Pleakley had screamed at. When she saw Jumba and Wilhelmina, she gasped. She stammered for an awkward moment like a fish out of water until she finally yelped, "I..am so sorry!" Then she slammed the door shut, leaving a bewildered Jumba and Wilhelmina in the darkness.


	2. A Possible Proposal

After the compromising situation of which they had recently witnessed, Nani dragged the unconcious body of Pleakley back towards the house. Nani's cheeks were flushed, and she afraid to look behind her, in case Jumba and/or Wilhelmina were coming in the same direction. It would take quite a while to talk to them after that situation, or even look at them. Lilo was standing in the doorway; Pleakley's scream had been loud enough for her and Stitch to hear.

"What's wrong, Nani?" she asked, holding Scrump. She noted Nani holding one of Pleakley's legs and added, "And why is Pleakley playing dead?"

Nani thought carefully of her choice of words. "Umm, nothing sweetie! Just a spider is all. You know how Pleakley hates those things." This made sense to Lilo, and she and Stitch went back into the house.

...

Meanwhile back on the ship with Jumba and Wilhelmina, you don't need to have a high IQ to figure out they were a little panicked.

"Jumba! What are we going to do?" Wilhelmina cried worriedly. "I will never be able to face my own cousin again!"

"Wilhelmina, calm down, love!" Jumba said. "Is no big deal..."

"NO BIG DEAL?" she cried. "Jumba! They saw us have...oh, I can't say it.." Jumba handed Wilhelmina her clothes before slipping on his own.

"We will talk," Jumba assured her. "Larger Girl and Pleakley will be understanding of this whole situtation. As long as wind does not get to Little Girl. She won't understand any of this. Neither will 626."

Wilhelmina looked at Jumba. "You mean...Stitch doesn't know, either?" Jumba shook his head.

"I never got around to explaining process to 626. Would be very awkward if he found out now, you know?"

Wilhelmina understood and laid her head on Jumba's broad shoulder. "Jumba?" she said timidly.

"Yes, my darling?"

"I...nevermind." Wilhelmina thought it was too embarrassing to say what was on her mind.

"No, is alright. What were you going to say?" Jumba asked. Wilhelmina's cheeks pinkened.

"We _are _in love...right, dear?" she began. Jumba grinned.

"Absolutely. You are love of my life!" He kissed her cheek for emphasis. Wilhelmina smiled.

"Well, it's just that...I know we said we would wait to do that, but now that we have..." Wilhelmina paused uncertainly, gazing at the door out of the corner of her glasses.

"Yes?" Jumba inquired.

Wilhelmina finished quickly, "..will there ever be a ring involved?" She covered her mouth as soon as she said it. Her cousin Pixley (who happens to be Pleakley's sister) had told her you NEVER bring up the subject of marriage, because if you did, the guy will more than likely chicken out and it'll never happen. Then again, Pixley was divorced at one time...

Anyways, the question was as a surprise to Jumba as it was Wilhelmina. Jumba had proposed to a woman once...but it ended in divorce. The reason the marriage ended in a rocky finish was his obsession over creating his illegal genetic mutations, and not at home with her. In fact, they'd only made love a handful of times in their whole marriage, the first time being on their honeymoon, and every other time was on their anniversary, not to mention a few times on her birthday. This erratic relationship was another reason, beside Jumba's obstinance, that they had no children.

Now his lab was lightyears away in another galaxy, and Jumba had a plethora of time on his hands. Not only that, Wilhelmina was much more different than Nathalia. Wilhelmina was young, gorgeous, caring...not that Nathalia hadn't been any of those at one time, but as Jumba's obsession prolonged, she got a bit aggravated with him. Jumba contemplated hard on Wilhelmina's question, and he was so quiet for so long, Wilhelmina was afraid he wouldn't, like Pixley said. Eventually, Jumba looked at Wilhelmina, and gave her an answer.

"Is hard to say right now, Wilhelmina. But I am knowing one thing: I'd sure love to." That gave Wilhelmina some hope he would propose. "Come, love...I need to talk to Pleakley." Jumba gestured towards the door, and Wilhelmina followed behind, a pang of fear in her heart.

Inside, Jumba went to talk to Pleakley, and Wilhelmina went to talk to Nani. It would be much easier to talk to someone of their own gender. Wilhelmina found Nani in the kitchen doing dishes; Jumba found Pleakley reading on his bunk. (Note from author: Since the two conversations happen at the same time, I'm just going to focus on Wilhelmina and Nani.)

Nani sensed a presence in the doorway and glanced behind her shoulder. She smiled a little at Wilhelmina.

"Hey."

"Hello," Wilhelmina answered back, casually walking by her. She glanced at the dishes piled up. "I'd enjoy helping you."

"Sure thing." Nani handed Wilhelmina a sponge. It was quiet for a few minutes as the two scrubbed and dried, until Wilhelmina mustered up her courage.

"Nani...I just want to apologize."

"For what?" Nani asked.

"You know..." Wilhelmina sighed. "Jumba and me...we were being irresponsible, but we thought everyone was gone."

"We were at one point," Nani pointed out. "But Pleakley was never one to knock, either." Both women laughed, until Nani added seriously, "We should know by now how you and Jumba feel for each other."

Wilhelmina did a small yelp of surprise. "W-what makes you say that?" she asked nervously.

Nani smiled, "Well, you two did kiss under the mistletoe this past Christmas, tradition or no tradition." Wilhelmina blushed.

"I didn't know our feelings were that obvious."

Nani wiped her hands on a dish towel. "It's just the little things. How you snuggle close together when we watch a movie, the little glances you two sometimes make at each other...you know how it is." Having a boyfriend of her own, Nani knew that's how love worked. "I think it's perfectly natural you and Jumba liking each other...and if you ever want to step up a bit, you know, and get married...that's perfectly fine with me."

Wilhelmina said hopefully, "Jumba _did _say he'd like to propose, but it's hard to say right now." Nani draped an arm around her female alien companion.

"Don't worry. If he loves you, he'll eventually get around to doing so. You two just need time to get to know each other. But if you ask me, I'm sure it will be soon."

Wilhelmina smiled. "Thank you, Nani. You're a very understanding person." Nani shrugged modestly.

"I can when necessary. I'm not always an ogre, you know." They both laughed again as they packed the dishes into the cabinents. Things, by the way, had also gone smoothly with Jumba and Pleakley. You didn't think a little thing like that would damage their friendship, did you?

...

That night, Wilhelmina was sitting at the vanity Jumba built for her in the ship. She was brushing her hair, when there was a knock.

"Come in," she called. Jumba appeared in the doorway with some wildflowers he had just picked. He was still in his pajamas.

"Hello, my love," he said softly. Wilhelmina stood up and greeted him a kiss.

"Hello, Jumby." She sniffed the beautiful flowers. "Are these for me?" Jumba grinned.

"They're certainly not for Pleakley," he joked. Wilhelmina chuckled softly,

"Thank you, my dear. Sit down if you need." Wilhelmina arranged the flowers in a vase with her daffodils.

"Is not necessary. Just wanted to kiss you goodnight is all."

"Awww...Jumba, you're hardly evil at all!" Wilhelmina said happily. She embraced Jumba with a hug and gave him several kisses the face, each one leaving their mark in red lipstick. Jumba blushed happily.

"Thank you, my dear." He kissed her back, and was about to leave, when he stopped suddenly. "Pumpky Boo, do you remember mineral Laoc back home?"

Wilhelmina thought. She recalled Laoc was a black mineral in space, found on both Plorginaria and Kweltekwan, that was very hard and when heated it achieved a tranparent luster, making it similar to an Earth diamond. "Yes, I remember," she answered.

"Do you have any?" Jumba asked hopefully. Wilhelmina dug into her jewelry box and pulled out a charm bracelet. It wasn't worth much and had little sentimental value, if any, to Wilhelmina. One charm was made of Laoc. "This one is made of Laoc. Why do you ask?"

"I need Laoc for...very important project," Jumba replied. Wilhelmina nodded understandingly and handed the necklace to Jumba. Jumba's grin went from ear to ear. "Thank you, my love. Good night!"

"Good night, Jumba."

Jumba hurried back to the room he and Pleakley shared, and burst open the door. Pleakley was instantly startled, as he had just been reading.

"Jumba! What's the matter?" Pleakley assumed Jumba had a reason for being in such a hurry. Pleakley let out a squeal of surprise as Jumba grabbed him from the bunk and twirled him around happily.

"Pleakley! I've done it! I've found Laoc! This will change everything!" Pleakley gasped for breath as Jumba let go him, sending Pleakley tumbling to the floor.

"What do you mean 'everything'? It's not for a bomb or something, is it?" Pleakley asked worriedly. Jumba had a knack for making dangerous things. But Jumba scoffed.

"Don't be so absurd, my friend! I'm going to find tools to heat the Laoc to make..." Jumba looked around. "Promising not to make peep?" Pleakley nodded curiously. Jumba continued, "When it's heated, Laoc resembles regular Earth diamond. Diamond is most often used for rings on this planet, correct?"

"Yes..but why.." Pleakley gasped. He knew why. He whispered, "Are you going to ask Wilhelmina to marry you?"

Jumba grinned. "You are hitting nail on head! But remember not to say anything! Is surprise, and will be a while before I...how do they say it..pip question?"

"POP question."

"Right, right. But I need you to be swearing you won't tell." Pleakley smiled at his robust friend. Once he was an evil genius, but now he was just like a big teddy bear.

"I swear I won't."

Tada! Sorry this story is kind of short, but I wanted a short, sweet little something to introduce the proposal. R&R and please be kind, because I know this is short.


End file.
